Y ¿Si nos encontramos?
by Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi
Summary: Darien deja a Serena despues de un noviazgo de 3 años, Darien por un error de pensamiernto se va a Francia y se casa, despues su hermana Unako fue engañada poco antes de casarse y huye a Francia ¿Que pasara si estos hermanos se encuentran con su pasado?
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

Cap

Cap.1 Recuerdos dolorosos.

Era de mañana en Tokio una chica de más o menos 21 años con cabellos dorados amarrados en dos chinguitos y de ojos azules, salía disparada de su casa ya se le había hecho tarde

-demonios cuando será el día en que llegue temprano ni por que estoy en la universidad lo logro-da un largo y perezoso bostezo-aun tengo sueño y no desayune, espero que Lita lleve algo jejeje hablando de eso las chicas me mataran es el primer día de este semestre y prometimos llegar juntas- dijo la rubia mientras corría.

Después de correr un buen rato llega a un parque donde 4 chicas la están esperando

-Llegas tarde- dijo molesta la chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas

Serena-lo siento Rei es que ayer no dormí bien-

-Vaya Serena así que un chico te esta quitando el sueño eh- dijo picadamente la rubia ojiazul

-Mina deja en paz a Serena la pobre viene muy cansada- intervino la mas alta de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

Serena- Gracias Lita tu si me comprendes-

-Serena no es correcto que seas tan impuntual ya somos estudiantes de universidad- la regaño la peliazul

-lo siento Ami- se definido la rubia

- da igual contigo ya vamonos seguro que Asuka y Rei nos están esperando- dijo la peli negra ya desesperada

Las 5 chicas caminan rumbo a la universidad hasta llegar a la entra donde 2 chicas las están esperando

-Por que llegaron tan tarde Mädchens- dijo en un tono un tanto molesto la chica de cabellos casi pelirrojos y ojos azules

-alguien se quedo dormida- dijo Rei mirando a Serena

-Serena debes levantarte mas temprano Asuka y yo llevamos media hora esperando- dijo en un tono normal la chica de cabellos azules claro de ojos rojos

–cierto children llevamos aquí buen rato y yo ya me aburrí- dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules y un notorio acento alemán

-lo siento Rei lo siento Asuka- dijo la rubia arrepentida por no poderse levantar a tiempo

-ya olvídalo y vamos a entrar que se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo la pelirroja

Mientras en Francia es de noche…

Nos encontramos en un lujoso restorán en el que en una mesa esta apunto de desarrollarse una dramática "escenita"

-Eres un imbecil no se como me fui a fijar en alguien como tu eres un niño- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-Pero no fue mi intención solamente paso Unako- se defendió el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes

-solamente paso- subiendo aun más su ya molesto tono de voz-Yaten esas cosas no solo pasan sabes que lo nuestro se acabo yo sabía que por la diferencia de edad esto no funcionaria pero lo intente pero eres un niño inmaduro hasta nunca-ella solo tomo su abrigo y se fue.

-soy un idiota- dijo el peliblanco ya solo

En un lindo y amplio departamento en otro lugar de la ciudad…

-Muy bien pequeña ya es hora de irse a dormir- le dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, a su pequeña hija

-pero papá aun es temprano, y mi tía Unako no ha llegado- replico la pequeña de pelo rosado y ojos rojos

De pronto se escucho que la puerta se abría y se cerraba en unos instantes, seguida de la voz de un- ya llegue- dijo la mujer de cabellos negro alta y de ojos azules  
; la cual venia con una cara de fastidio enorme

-Bienvenida- dijo calidamente el pelinegro

La pelinegra dio un gran suspiro- gracias me alegra llegar Darien, ¿y donde esta mi niña favorita?- dijo ya un poco más animada

-TÍAAAAAAAAA- dijo la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de Unako

Unako la recibió con un enorme abrazo- hola Rini lamento llegar tarde es que tuve unos problemas- sonrió alegremente fingiendo que no pasaba nada

Rini correspondiendo la sonrisa- esta bien estaba apunto de irme a dormir-

Unako se levanta poco a poco- bueno y que esperas a dormir mañana hay escuela-

-Si esta bien ya me iré a dormir- sonrió la pequeña y se fue a dormir

-no entiendo como lo logras- dijo el pelinegro cayendo rendido en el sillón

- es que paso mucho tiempo con ella hermanito, pero no te culpes tienes mucho trabajo en el hospital- le dijo su hermana

-tal vez tengas razón pero siento que a Rini le hace falta una imagen femenina tu también estas continuamente saliendo- dijo Darien poniéndose aun más cómodo

-no se como nos las arreglaremos y no soy un muy buen ejemplo a seguir 3 divorcios, y noviazgos de 3 meses a lo mucho, no soy exactamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir- dijo la pelinegra soltando un gran suspiro y cayendo al sillón igual que su hermano

- Unako he pensado en volver a Japón- dijo el pelinegro rápidamente

Unako quedo sorprendida Japón les había dejado tantos malos sabores que pensaba que su hermano jamás se dignaría a volver

-pero Darien ¿Cómo? ¿por que? Pensé que nunca volveríamos- dijo Unako preocupada

Darien muy calmado y dispuesto a explicar sus razones-mira Unako en Japón deje a una persona muy importante tal vez la única que en verdad me ha importado pero por una estupidez mía la deje ir-

-Darien… te refieres a Serena ¿verdad?, Darien han pasado 8 años, ella probablemente ya te olvido solo tenia 13 años Darien y tu 17 fue un amor de niños solo jugaron a quererse, Darien por tu bien debes olvidarla ella posiblemente encontró otro amor, tu lo encontraste al llegar aquí o eso creíste al enamorarte de Ingrid en paz descanse, tuvieron una linda hija a la cual criaron juntos, y aun así me dices que aun amas a Serena me parece un tanto tonto hermano- dijo algo triste

-Unako comprendo tu sorpresa y enfado pero nunca deje de amar a Serena, y la verdad no se tu razones para no regresar a Japón, un día solo llegaste aquí pidiéndome refugio y yo acepte pero nunca entendí el por que te fuiste de Japón si haya lo tenias todo- dijo Darien intrigado

Unako quedo paralizada, su hermano nunca le había pedido razones o una explicación pero era hora de decir la verdad.

-Darien creo que llego el momento de decirte el por que escape de Japón, y bueno yo me iba a casar con Thomas Arcord y bueno el me engaño días antes de la boda pero quede destrozada- dijo la pelinegra en un tono triste

Darien se asombro de lo que escucho, su hermana siempre le pareció el ser más resistente del mundo aun con sus 3 divorcios encima y sus noviazgos fallidos pero todos los había terminado ella

-Unako…-dijo sorprendido

-te lo contare todo desde el principio- dijo decidida a sacarse esos sentimientos del pecho

_Flash back_

_Vemos una enorme mansión y dentro de ella hay dos jóvenes los cuales se están confesando su amor _

_-Unako eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo por eso quiero que te cases conmigo- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes_

_A__un sorprendida por aquella declaración-Tom… yo, yo si siquiera casarme contigo- dijo la joven tirándose a los brazos del apuesto caballero _

_8 meses después…_

_Faltaba una semana pare ese ansiado día y la joven se encontraba dando un alegre paseo por aquella enorme mansión cuando en el estudio escucho algo extraño_

_-que será ese ruido- __dijo curiosa la pelinegra_

_Curiosa fue a__ ver y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena desagradable vio a su prometido besándose bueno que digo besándose comiéndose el uno al otro con su prima_

_La pelinegra se tapo__ la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se oyera)-no, no es verdad- las lagrimas corrieron por su blanco rostro y sin más salio corriendo de ahí hasta llegar a su habitación donde durante horas lloro desconsolada._

_-no como me pudo hacer esto si faltaba solo una semana para la boda es un idiota__; pero no lo quiero ver más voy a irme de aquí, si me iré con mi hermano a Francia estoy segura que el me apoyara pero no le diré nada sobre esto solo le pediré asilo estoy segura que no se negara-se levanto de su cama y fue por una maleta enorme- no pienso seguir más aquí-puso todo lo que pudo tomo su cartera pidió un taxi y le dio una ultima mirada a su habitación y salio de ahí no sin antes dejar una nota a su abuelo a sus amigas y a Tom, cuando iba en el taxi miraba melancólica aquella primera foto que se tomaron juntos y se dijo a si misma-__**no volveré a confiar en el ni en el amor verdadero son mentiras-**__ una lagrima rodó por su piel jurándose no volver a AMAR_

_Fin del Flash back _

Darien aun impactado por aquel relato no pudo decir nada nunca se imagino que su hermana tuviera esa historia.

-vamos no te quedes callado esta bien y sabes ahora que he contado todo esto me siento lista para volver y además cuantas son las posibilidades de que lo encuentre jajaja- dijo muy segura la pelinegra

- gracias por tu apoyo Unako- sonrió el ojiazul

Tomando las manos de su hermano-Darien tu bien sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea somos hermanos y nos tenemos que apoyar- dijo ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa

-muchas gracias-

3 semanas después en Tokio…

Las chicas ya habían salido de la escuela y fueron a Crown para pasar un rato agradable

-oigan ¿donde se metió Mina?-pregunto la pelirroja

-conociéndola esta persiguiendo a algún chico- dijo Lita en un tono divertido

-te equivocas Lita acaba de llegar- dijo Serena al ver entrar a Mina con una revista en la mano-Mina de que es esa revista-

Algo agitada Mina respondió-es que tenía que leerlo para saber que era verdad-

-¿leer que Mina?- dijo la peliazul de ojos rojos

Mina busca rápido la página de la revista y la pone en la mesa-esto-señalando el artículo

Rei tomo la revista y comenzó a leer

Rei- hay buenas noticias para todas las fans de Yaten Kou del grupo Three Ligths se nos ha informado que el cantante ha terminado su relación con la abogada Unako Fontang a la cual hace una par de semanas por la noche vimos salir molesta de un restaurante donde cenaba con el joven Kou al igual que tenemos imágenes exclusivas de la abogada discutiendo con el cantante.

Desde el principio esta relación estaba predestinada al fracaso puesto que la abogada es 2 años mayor que este joven cantante. Nos alegramos de que esta relación haya terminado puesto que hubiera sido vergonzoso ver a Yaten llegar a al altar con esta mujer la cual ya tiene fama de viuda negra puesto que tiene una historia muy larga de noviazgos fallidos y 3 divorcios de los cuales sus 3 ex-esposos sean suicidado después de terminar los tramites de divorcio. Es una alivio que el cantante no haya llegado a ese punto y esperemos que esta mujer no se vuelva a acercar a el.-

Al terminar la lectura todas quedaron algo sorprendidas y aliviadas a excepción de dos personas Asuka y Rei A.

-pues a mi me alegra que esa horrible y despiadada mujer se haya alejado de MI Yaten- dijo Mina exagerando

Después de decir estas palabras Mina recibió una gran bofetada de parte de Asuka

Asuka (gritando molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos)-CALLATE NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES COMO PUEDES HABLAR ASI DE MI SEMPAI- después de estas palabras Asuka salio corriendo

-disculpen a Asuka creo que yo voy con ella con permiso chicas lo lamento- después de esto Rei salio tras Asuka

- que le paso a Asuka por que me golpeo-dijo Mina tocándose la mejilla que aun le dolía

-según escuche Unako Fontag es su sempai eso quiere decir sus superior lo que nos lleva a que ya se conocían- dijo Ami rápidamente

-que conclusiones tan rápidas- dijo Serena sorprendida

-de una u otra forma fue impertinente decir eso Mina- dijo Lita viendo fijamente a Mina

-creo que cuando regresen me disculpare con Asuka-dijo aun con la mano en la mejilla

Mientras en Francia…

-Darien ya llevas todo- pregunto la pelinegra poniendo cosas en su bolso

-si y tú llevas los boletos- le dijo Darien terminando de cerrar una maleta

-Si aquí los traigo, Rini llevas todas tus cosas verdad- dijo Unako viendo a Rini

-Si tía lo llevo todo- respondió la niña con una gran sonrisa

-pues creo que llego el momento de irnos todas nuestras cosas han sido enviadas así que no deberemos tener problemas al llegar- dijo aliviado Darien

-pues queramos o no Tokio haya vamos- decía intentando sonreír la pelinegra

Después de muchas horas de vuelo en el aeropuerto…

-al fin llegamos se me hizo un vuelo eterno- dijo Unako estirándose

-¿donde estamos papi?- dijo Rini bostezando

- es Tokio Japón hija esta es mi ciudad natal- dijo Darien con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan fresco? Si acabos de tener un vuelo tan largo- dijo la pelinegra cansada

-Por que yo vine pensando cosas bonitas- dijo Darien sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de la cara

-S aja lo que digas Darien- dijo Unako viéndolo extrañamente- bueno mejor vamonos a descansar si por favor- dijo comenzando a caminar llevando de la mano a Rini- Darien date prisa-

-Si ya voy- dijo mientras caminaba poco a poco-**mi linda Serena he regresado ¿me perdonaras?- **pensó Darien mientras caminaba

Continuara si a mi se me da la gana jajá, jajá…

Bueno chicas con este nuevo fic espero haber hecho ya un mejor trabajo, por que la verdad créanme pase por una crisis depresiva horrible; pero ya me recupere y mientras me estaba lamentando bajo mis cobijas se me ocurrió este fic que espero les guste bueno chao!!

Att. May Chiba

PD. Próximamente los capítulos corregidos de un Amor para Kaoru y gracias **Ophelia Inmortal, **me sirvieron de mucho tus consejos gracias** a Hokka **la cual también me estuvo aconsejando sobre mis dos fics de los cuales ya subiré las correcciones gracias a las dos.


	2. Recuerdos

Cap2 Rencuentros

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado a las 12 del día. En la casa de los Tsukino se escuchaban unos ronquidos enormes.

-Serena hija por favor baja ya a desayunar- dijo ya desesperada la joven madre- vamos se va a enfriar, ¡¡Serena!!- su tono de voz ya casi era de suplica pues su joven hija si acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde, pero nunca tanto.

Mientras en la habitación de la joven…

_**********En los sueños de Serena**********_

_**Vemos un parque en el que se encuentran una linda pareja de jóvenes, sentados en una de las bancas, observando el lago.**_

_**-Serena…- dijo el joven con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo**_

_**-¿Si Darien?- pregunto la chica confundida**_

_**-mira Serena yo te quiero y todo pero es que la verdad lo nuestro no esta funcionando- dijo el joven rápidamente**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Darien?- dijo la joven al borde del llanto**_

_**-Serena es que tu aun eres muy pequeña…yo no puedo seguir con esto, enserio me duele decírtelo así pero yo no puedo seguir con esta relación, mira pronto me iré a Francia, y la verdad será para no volver; y yo no quiero que me esperes ni nada de eso, encuentra a otra persona que te haga feliz…mira yo se que solo te he causado sufrimiento y peleas con tus padres y yo no quiero que esto siga así Sere lo lamento- dijo el joven con un tono de voz triste**_

_**-Darien…- la chica comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo de hay**_

_**-¡¡¡SERENA!!!- dijo el chico intentando que volviera para explicarle todo de nuevo y no sufriera por el**_

_***********Fin del sueño de Serena**********_

-Darien, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- decía la chica entre sueños hasta que de pronto y sin más despertó asustada y llena de lagrimas- ¿Por qué volví a soñar eso? yo, yo ya lo había superado ¿o no?- puso sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar- Darien...-

Mientras en un apartamento en algún edificio de la ciudad…

-Darien vamos no seas infantil ya levántate- lo regañaba su hermana-ya estas bastante grandecito como para quedarte dormido hasta estas horas- comenzó a jalar las cobijas de su hermano- vamos Darien no seas infantil- dijo mientras intentaba que su hermano dejara las cobijas

-No quiero aun tengo sueño- decía mientras luchaba por conservar las cobijas

-Darien Chiba levántate de una buena vez o traeré el agua- dijo mientras se paraba de brazos cruzados frente a la cama resigna a no luchar más

-No- fueron las palabras del apuesto medico que no sabia lo que había provocado

-A si, entonces ahora vuelvo- salio del cuarto y cuando volvió a entrar lo hizo con una jarra enorme de agua- tu lo quisiste así Darien- de un momento a otro, Unako le hecho toda el agua que la jarra contenía a su hermano

-Esta fría- se quejaba mientras salía de la cama con escalofríos

-Que creíste que la traería tibia, anda dúchate y cámbiate yo estoy preparando el desayuno, recuerda que quedaste de verte con Andrew en Crow así que date prisa- dijo su hermana saliendo de la habitación y ya que llaga a la cocina- por dios parece un niño pequeño cuando tiene sueño no se como lo lograba aguantar Ingrid-

-Buenos días tía- dijo la pequeña Rini ya lista para desayunar

-Buenos días amor ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Unako con una sonrisa

-Si, mi nuevo cuarto me gusta mucho- dijo la niña sentándose en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa-pero ¿sabes? En la noche que fui al baño pase frente al cuarto de papá y oí que me llamaba decía "Serena, Serena perdóname" pero papá no me ha hecho nada ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado tía?- pregunto curiosa la niña

Unako por unos momentos quedo paralizada para luego responder con una sonrisa-no se pequeña tal vez se siente culpable de que hayas tenido que dejar a tus amigas, o tubo una pesadilla, pero sabes mejor no hay que decirle nada de esto a papá ¿si?

-esta bien tía- dijo la niña sonriendo

Los tres desayunaron tranquilos bueno en si eso ya no era un desayuno si no almuerzo pues ya era muy tarde. Dieron las 2:30 de la tarde y debían ir a Crow con Andrew.

-Darien ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? si son tus amigos yo no conozco a Andrew- dijo Unako intentando safarse del compromiso, más que nada por que sabía que en este país se le conocía como la ex novia de Yaten Kou, el famosos cantante, la de los tres divorcios y noviazgos fallidos no era una muy buena reputación.

-Vamos Unako no seas así si no vas Rini seguro se aburre además Andrew me dijo que quería conocerte- dijo su hermano para tratar de convencerla

-esta bien, esta bien, iré solo por que tú me lo pides Darien- dijo resignada aun que se arrepentiría de no defender su postura como buena abogada

Mientras en Crow había 7 chicas jugando videojuegos bueno solo algunas de ellas por que las demás estaban empleando ese tiempo en platicar.

-Serena estas muy callada- le dijo Ami algo preocupada

-Es cierto Serena además es raro no verte jugando con las de mas- le dijo Rei A.

-No me sucede nada es que hay no dormí bien y estoy un poco cansada- dijo Serena para no preocupar a sus amigas- por cierto chicas- dijo para cambiar lo más rápido posible el tema-hoy va a venir aquí con nosotras mi primo Tom, viene de visita el vive en Estados Unidos, o mas bien vivía decidió regresar después de 6 años de estar fuera, ya no debe tardar en llegar- dijo Serena ya más aliviada pues sabía que con esto las chicas no preguntarían por que no durmió bien

De un momento a otro entra un joven muy apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos color verde alto y bien parecido.

-Tom por aquí- dijo Serena alzando la mano para que su primo la viera

De inmediato el joven fue hacia Serena –Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo al joven ya más cerca de Serena

-Muy bien, Tom quiero presentarte a mi amigas ella es Ami Mizuno- dejando ver a Ami

-Mucho gusto Tom- dijo Ami un poco sonrojada

-el gusto es mió bella dama-

-y ella es Rei Ayanami- dejando ver a Rei

-Mucho gusto Rei- dijo como si no la conociera a pesar de saber a la perfección quien era

-un placer conocerte Tom- dijo Rei evitando alterarse y siguiéndole el juego de no conocerse

-Bueno Tom vamos te presentare a las demás-

Van con las demás chicas y Asuka al verlo y ver el juego que estaba jugando Tom de no te conozco decide mejor dejar ese asunto por la paz y evitar un penoso enfrentamiento.

De pronto entran Unako y Darien acompañados de Rini.

-Papá puedo ir a jugar un videojuego- pregunto la pequeña

-Si hija peor ten cuidado- le dijo Darien viendo como se iba hacia las maquinas

-Bueno y ¿Dónde esta Andrew?- pregunto Unako con un poco de fastidio pues ella no quería estar hay y peor iba a ser su fastidio cuando viera quien estaba hay

-Vamos no te desesperes, que es lo que te sucede te veo nerviosa y ansiosa-

-No lose siento que aquí hay alguien indeseable, no se por que- dijo Unako un poco preocupada

-Vamos debe ser solo tu imaginación no exageres- dijo Darien intentando calmar a su hermana

-si debe ser eso- dijo abrazando a su hermano por el miedo que le recorría por dentro

-Tranquila el no estará aquí- dijo abrazando a su hermana

Mientras en donde se encontraban los otros…

-Y ¿tienes novia?- pregunto Mina ilusionada

-Hay Mina que preguntas haces- dijo Serena

-Pues no por el momento, pero hay alguien a quien amo mucho y espero encontrar- dijo Tom recordando a aquella chica a la que tanto quiso y sigue queriendo

-Serena iré con Rei un momento veré si sabe algo de Misado esa mujer ya debería estar aquí- dijo Asuka caminando hacia donde estaba Rei

-Rei ¿sabes que le pasa a Misado que no llega?- pregunto Asuka fastidiada

-No Asuka si quieres asómate tal vez ya viene- dijo Rei

-Si eso haré- dijo mientras iba hacia la entrada

--Disculpa- dijo Darien cuando vio a Asuka

-¿Me hablas a mi?- dijo Asuka mientras volteaba

-Si, ¿sabes donde esta Andrew?- dijo sin soltar a Unako la cual estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano

-Si, nos dijo que no tardaba al parecer faltaba algunas cosas e iba a recibir visitas ¿Acaso son ustedes?-

-Si así es, soy Darien Chiba, soy amigo de Andrew-

-Bueno dudo que Andrew tarde mucho, yo soy Asuka Langley-

-Mucho gusto, y gracias- dijo Darien, al escuchar el nombre Unako se puso más cerca de su hermano aun

-No es nada, ahora con tu permiso me retiro- dijo mientras se enfilaba hacia Rei y Ami

-Si adelante- le dijo Darien, y al ver a su hermana- Unako no es necesario que estés tan cerca si no te sientes bien mejor te llevo a casa "amor", pero dímelo- concluyo Darien

-no me siento bien es solo que no se- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de su hermano

-Bueno tranquila Andrew no tardara en llegar- le dijo sonriéndole

-Si- dijo Unako sonriendo y separándose por completo de su hermano

De pronto a Crow entra Misato…

-Misato Mädchen ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Asuka regañando a Misato y acercándosele

-Disculpa Asuka es que tenía algunas cosas que hacer perdón-

-Vaya pues que habrás estado haciendo- dijo Asuka provocando a Misato

-Nada que te importe- dijo Misato molesta dijo acercándose a Asuka pero por error golpea el hombro de Unako haciendo que esta volteé, y la reconoce de inmediato-Unako…-

-Misato…- dijo mordiéndose uno de sus labios por la preocupación

-Unako… ¿tu regrésate?- dijo Asuka sorprendida de verla

-Si así es- dijo ya un poco más relajada

-Pero ¿por que no nos avisaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo tristemente Misato

-Misato son muchas mis razones, pero ahora no se las pienso explicar, disculpen- dijo Unako con cierta tristeza

-Esta bien no te presionaremos Unako- dijo Misato ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa a su vieja amiga

-UNAKO!!!!!!- dijo Asuka tirándose a los brazos de Unako

-Asuka mi pequeña- dijo Unako recibiéndola con un cariñoso abrazo, luego ve a Rei que la mira con los ojos de plato desde la mesa-tu también estas aquí mi linda Rei ven- extendiendo una mano en dirección de Rei, y esta corre de inmediato hacia ella y al llegar la abraza-las extrañe mis lindas pupilas jejeje- para esto Asuka y Rei están llorando de felicidad-vamos no lloren he regresado y juro que no me iré, además la razón por la que me fui dudo que siga en este país y si esta aquí la posibilidad de encontrarlo es nula- dijo sonriente

De un momento a otro los rostros de Asuka y Rei se pusieron pálidos, y una persona que había estado observando toda esta reunión se acerco a las chicas.

-hola 6 años sin verte - dijo Tom tiernamente

El rostro de Unako palideció, una lágrima rodó por su rostro y soltó Rei y Asuka para luego irse corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¡¡¡¡UNAKO!!!!- grito Darien que fue rápidamente por Rini para ir por su hermana

-entonces aun piensa lo mismo…-murmuro Tom con la mirada abajo en un tono triste hasta k Asuka le propino una bofetada

-ERES UN IMPBECIL UNAKO YA HABIA REGRESADO POR K TENIAS QUE VOLVER- grito Asuka con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo k las demás chicas voltearan a verla

-Asuka contrólate- la regaño Misato

-Pero…- replico Asuka antes de ser interrumpida por Misato

-Pero nada luego buscaremos a Unako ahora vamonos- dijo Misato enfadada para luego dar la espalda y salir del lugar

-Lo lamento mucho chicas- dijo Rei mientras salía

Asuka solo la miro tristemente para luego ver con odio a Tom y salir del lugar, tan solo las chicas salieron Serena se acerco a Tom

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Serena preocupada viendo como su primo seguía con la mirada abajo

-No fue nada Serena, sólo un reencuentro con el pasado – dijo Tom con cierto dolor

-Tom… - dijo Serena preocupada.

Las chicas continuaron normalmente con su día después de este trágico incidente, después de un rato de que las chicas se habían ido de los videojuegos Darien volvió a llegar esta vez sólo.

-¡Darien! – dijo con alegría Andrew

-¡Hola Andrew! – expreso Darien de igual forma

-Las chicas me comentaron que viniste, ¿por que no te quedaste?- pregunto Andrew

-Mi hermana se encontró con su pasado, pero ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Acaso Serena ya sabe que estoy aquí?- expreso un tanto preocupado pues el quería ser quien fuera a buscar a Serena y recuperarla

-Tranquilo amigo me lo dijeron Misato y Rei cuando regresaron, que por cierto me pidieron le dieras esta carta a tu hermana- dijo el joven entregándole la carta a su amigo

-Esta bien- dijo tomando la carta- y Drew ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida amigo?- pregunto alegre el pelinegro que llevaba años sin ver a su querido amigo platicaron de todo y nada cosas triviales y de gran importancia su reencuentro había sido maravilloso

-Así que Ingrid murió- dijo con cierto temor Andrew

-así es amigo, pero en su lugar me dejo aun dulce ángel que es mi hija Rini bueno Serena- dijo el pelinegro con cierta tristeza

-Entonces no habías olvidado a Serena- dijo Andrew al ver la respuesta de su amigo

-Nunca la olvide amigo, la verdad Ingrid fue una santa ella sabía que yo no había ni podría olvidar a Serena, y lo acepto y me amo y quiso a pesar de ese gran defecto mío que nunca pudo quitar- dijo Darien en tono triste

-Amigo que suerte tienes, pero entonces ¿Vienes más que decidido para reconquistar a Serena?- pregunto su amigo cambiando la conversación

-Así es Drew no me rendiré ante nada para regresar con ella- dijo en un tono más feliz y decidido

Mientras en la casa de Serena para ser precisos su habitación encontramos a la rubia recostada en su cama escuchando música:

-**Darien ¿por que te estoy recordando ahora? Tú has sido mi primer y único amor ¿Por qué te fuiste?** – una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la rubia mientras recordaba su sueño, aquel sueño que podía jurar había ocurrido de nuevo en ese momento un recuerdo tan vivo como ella, y esto la hacia hundirse de nuevo en un mar de lagrimas incontrolable.

Mientras en el apartamento de los Chiba otra chica pero pelinegra estaba igualmente hundida en su propio mar de lagrimas

-Idiota, idiota, idiota- repetía una y otra vez mientras ahogaba su llanto en su almohada para no ser escuchada por su sobrina que dormía plácidamente a una habitación de distancia – ¿Por qué por que ¿ dios mío acaso nunca me dejaras ser feliz la felicidad para mi acaso es inalcanzable ¿Por qué?, acaso ¿asesine a alguien?, he matado las esperanzas de muchos hombres pero otro ya había asesinado las mías junto con mi amor hacia mi hacia el mundo y hacia la vida misma, tal vez exagero pero es la verdad, yo no puedo amar a nadie más, sólo a el solamente a el, y eso es el peor castigo- decía susurrando entre sollozos

Una persona se encontraba cerca de hay y había logrado escuchar los sollozos de la joven que desde hacia mucho tiempo no había soltado una lagrima, ni 3 divorcios, ni ya cientos de noviazgos fallidos la habían hecho soltar ni una lagrima y por alguna razón este hombre con solo decirle unas palabras la había hecho volverse un mar de lagrimas, esto no lo podía perdonar, nadie haría sufrir de esta forma a su hermana, estaba más que dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Me las pagaras maldito, si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana pagaras- susurro el pelinegro que estaba fuera del cuarto de su hermana escuchando sus lamentaciones una tras otra, lo cual lo llenaba de rabia y gran dolor .

Bno espero les haya gustado perdon por tardarme tanto es que andaba sin inspiracion por que ps andaba feliz y me llego la inspiracion estando triste así k demos gracias al señor jijiiji (si al estupido señor que me dejo y me engañaba) bno X o Y hay esta el cap y espero ahora no tardarme tanto en subir dejen Reviews plis bno se cuidan bye bye

Att

********** M A Y C H I B A **********


	3. Y por fin nos encontramos

Cap.3 Y por fin nos encontramos

Después de la emotiva llegada de Unako a Japon, todo siguió su camino como el caprichoso Dios destino lo ha preparado. Unako recibió la carta que sus amigas habían mandado con su hermano un día después pues Darien no había querido importunarla la noche anterior que estuvo llena de lagrimas para su pequeña hermana.

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te dijeron en esa carta?- preguntaba el pelinegro curioso

-Quieren verme hoy al medio día- dijo la ojiazul a su hermano

-y ¿Qué harás? ¿Iras?- pregunto su hermano

-Claro tengo que hablar con ellas más que nunca- dijo en tono alegre

-Bueno, puedes estar tranquila yo iré con Rini la tengo que inscribir y luego presentarme en el hospital- dijo sintiendo ya la fatiga de su largo día

-vamos no te quejes, bueno entonces ¿dejaras a Rini en la escuela? – pregunto su hermana

-Si, por favor pasa por ella debe salir al mediodía- dijo Darien en tono casi de suplica a su hermana

-Claro paseare por ella antes de irme con las chicas- dijo sonriente Unako

-Muchas gracias- dijo Darien sonriéndole a su hermana

-No es nada para eso estoy- mira su reloj- ya son las 7:45 tengo que irme- expreso Unako preocupada

-Pero ¿que no empiezas tu trabajo en el bufete centro de dos semanas?- dijo Darien confundido

-Así es pero el abuelo quiere verme- dijo y se quedo pensando- momento ¿Por qué solo quiere verme a mi tú también acabas de llegar- dijo mirando con ojos de pistola a Darien

-Este… veras yo…- dijo en tono nervioso

-Darien- dijo mirándolo agresivamente causando una reacción de miedo en su hermano

-Lo vi ayer, antes de ir con Andrew- dijo Darien lleno de miedo

-Eres malo muy malo tendré que ir sola- dijo cambiando su mirada agresiva por una de puchero

-Vamos se valiente y ve, además no te comerá o ¿si?- dijo Darien intentando animarla

-Tienes razón, bueno ya me voy cuídate nos vemos después- tomo las llaves de su auto y las de el apartamento y salió rápidamente

Paso un rato la pelinegra conducía rumbo al restaurante en donde vería su abuelo, se estaciono unas calles antes y camino hacia el lugar, y cuando iba doblando una esquina no supo como pero cayo sintiendo un gran golpe y logro oír el lamento de otra chica que al parecer había sido la causante de tal accidente

-Lo siento lo siento mucho señorita- se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la pelinegra

-No tengas cuidado- toma la mano de la chica y logra divisar a una chica de hermosos cabellos rubios agarrados en 2 colitas y de enormes y hermosos ojos azules- lo que es el destino- murmuro

-¿dijo algo?- pregunto la rubia

-No nada- dijo sonriéndoles a la chica- mucho gusto soy Unako Chi…- antes de completar la frase se detuvo- Unako Fontang – sonrió

-Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino- dijo sonriendo- bueno no es por ser grosera pero me tengo que ir nos vemos gusto en conocerte – dijo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad

-Que interesante chica- dijo viendo a la rubia alejarse- mi hermano tiene gustos algo extraños aun que se nota que es una buena chica, bueno en fin- suspiro- ya voy tarde mejor me doy prisa- dijo en caminándose al restaurante

-Me parece familiar, ¿Dónde la habré visto?- la rubia sigue corriendo mientras intenta recordar donde ha visto a la hermosa mujer con la que se había topado c- en fin luego la recordare- continua su camino

El tiempo pasa y pasa hasta dar las 12 del día

-Hay¿ que hora será? – la pelinegra mira su reloj- ya son las 12 debo ir por Rini y luego con las chicas mejor me doy prisa- la pelinegra sube a su auto y a toda velocidad y esquivando autos va a la escuela primaria numero 10 – justo a tiempo- mira a Rini salir- Rini por aquí- dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz para ser vista

-Tía!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dijo corriendo a abrazarla – me divertí mucho las escuelas de Japón son muy lindas- dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro pequeña, ahora démonos prisa que voy tarde para una cita muy importante- dijo abriéndole una puerta del auto para que entrara

-Si esta bien tía- sube al auto seguida de Unako la cual arranca y sale disparada- tía ¿a quien iremos a ver?- pregunto Rini

-A unas amigas mías pequeña- dijo concentrada en el camino

-Que bien- dijo la pequeña entusiasmada

Así en 10 minutos estaban en el lugar en donde estaba previsto el encuentro un hermoso parque en el centro de la ciudad, así Rini y Unako se aproximaron a las 4 chicas que estaban esperándolas.

-Unako!- grito sumamente emocionada la pelirroja de ojos azules

-Hola a todas- dijo Unako mostrándoles una gran sonrisa a sus amigas mientras llevaba de la mano a Rini

-Hola- respondieron las demás a unisón

-Muy bien Rini ellas son mis amigas- dijo haciendo un poco hacia delante a la pequeña- mira ella es Asuka- mostrando a la pelirroja- ella es Rei- dejando ver a la peliazul – ella es Misato- dejando ver a la pelinegra- y ella es Ritsuko- dejando ver a la rubia

-Mucho gusto señoritas- dijo Rini sonriéndoles tiernamente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-El gusto es nuestro- dijeron las 4 chicas a unisón

-Oye Unako ¿es tu hija?- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

-no es la hija de mi hermano- explico la pelinegra a su amiga

-Ya veo es súper mona- dijo la rubia acariciando el cabello de la pequeña niña la cual respondió con una sonrisa

-lose- dijo con una sonrisa

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas nena?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Me llamo Serena, aun que me pueden decir Rini – dijo la niña sonriendo

Así las amigas se reencontraron, platicaron de todo y de nada, Unako se divertía escuchando las travesuras de sus amigas, y ellas se sorprendían al escuchar de sus romances en París, y en como sus esposos se suicidaron y el por que; era interesante y a la vez un tanto terrorífico escuchar los relatos. Así el tiempo corrió y las chicas se despidieron; ya era algo tarde eran las 7:00 pm cada quien tenía alguna actividad que realizar, así el reencuentro termino en risas y cálidos abrazos entre las chicas.

Mientras en el apartamento de Darien, vemos al guapísimo pelinegro en su habitación observando melancólicamente, aquella última foto que el y Serena se tomaron.

-Mi dulce Serena… no se que hacer ¿me darás tu perdón? O ¿Sera que ya tienes otro amor? Serena, no dejo de pensar en ti ni siquiera un segundo tu recuerdo lo llevo conmigo en la parte mas cálida de mi corazón, nunca te fuiste de mi mente no pude apartarte, pero fue necesario por tu bien.

_******** Flash Back********_

_-¿Eres tu Darien Chiba?- le preguntaba un hombre de edad media, con anteojos al joven pelinegro que estaba de espaldas a el_

_-Si soy yo- le contesto el pelinegro dándose la vuelta viendo a los ojos a aquel hombre_

_-Yo soy Kenji Tsukino, padre de Serena- al escuchar esto el pelinegro quedo paralizado, en su vida sólo había visto a este hombre una sola vez y al verlo fue golpeado, no sabía que haría- el día de hoy he venido a pedirte que dejes en paz a mi hija- expreso el hombre fríamente_

_-¿Pero por que? Yo amo a su hija la amo de verdad, y no le estoy haciendo ningún daño- expresaba el joven defendiendo su relación_

_-¿Qué no le has hecho daño dices?, no sabes que le estas causando grandes peleas conmigo y con su madre, además ella aun es muy pequeña tiene tan sólo 13 años, no se ni como se fueron a enamorar ustedes dos, ella tenía sólo 11 años, era sólo una niña y lo sigue siendo no comprende aun lo que es el amor- dijo un tanto exaltado el hombre_

_-Señor puedo asegurarle que su hija y yo no hemos hecho nada malo yo nunca haría nada que fura contra los deseos de Serena, yo la amo de verdad-_

_-y ¿Por eso te iras a Francia?- pregunto el señor cortando las palabras de Darien_

_-Eso aun no esta decidido- dijo bajando la mirada_

_- Pues eso no es lo que dicen tus padres- dijo fríamente el señor Tsukino_

_- A mi no me importa lo que ellos digan yo amo a Serena y eso no cambiara- dijo Darien decidido_

_-Entiéndelo, eres demasiado grande, ella necesita conocer más cosas enamorarse de otras personas, esta relación sólo le hará daño, hará que desperdicie su adolescencia por completo, al ser tan joven si continua con esto, vivirá experiencias que tal ves tendrían que pasar años para que las viva, y así se tomara su vida de un sorbo y no le quedara nada, después no le encontrara sentido a la vida y morirá, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- expreso ya muy alterado el hombre_

_-Yo… nunca lo había visto así- las palabras del hombre habían resonado en su cabeza, tal ves tenía razón y le estaba haciendo un mal a Serena y eso no lo soportaba –Yo de verdad no quiero hacerle daño a Serena no quiero – dijo Darien con una expresión de gran dolor_

_-Entonces alejate de mi hija- dijo el Sr. Para luego darse la vuelta he irse_

_Al día siguiente…_

_-Serena…- dijo el joven con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo_

_-¿Si Darien?- pregunto la chica confundida_

_-mira Serena yo te quiero y todo pero es que la verdad lo nuestro no esta funcionando- dijo el joven rápidamente_

_-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Darien?- dijo la joven al borde del llanto_

_-Serena es que tu aun eres muy pequeña…yo no puedo seguir con esto, enserio me duele decírtelo así pero yo no puedo seguir con esta relación, mira pronto me iré a Francia, y la verdad será para no volver; y yo no quiero que me esperes ni nada de eso, encuentra a otra persona que te haga feliz…mira yo se que solo te he causado sufrimiento y peleas con tus padres y yo no quiero que esto siga así Sere lo lamento- dijo el joven con un tono de voz triste_

_-Darien…- la chica comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de hay_

_-¡¡¡SERENA!!!- dijo el chico intentando que volviera para explicarle todo de nuevo y no sufriera por el __**– Lo siento Serena no puedo seguir haciéndote daño- **__pensó tristemente el chico viéndola alejarse_

_******** Fin del Flash Back ********_

Darien salió de sus pensamientos y noto que una lagrima había salido de sus ojos cuando una voz lo hizo secársela y volver por completo a la realidad

-Darien ya volvimos- gritaba Unako entrando junto con Rini

Darien de inmediato salió de su habitación a recibir a su hermana y a su hija – Bienvenidas – expreso con una sonrisa al ver a las dos

-Bien Rini ve a empezar tu tarea – dijo tocando el hombro de Rini

-Si tía- dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto

-Pensando en ella eh – dijo Unako dejando sus cosas a un lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida por Darien confundido por la afirmación de su hermana

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo viendo a su hermana poniéndose el delantal

-Vamos Darien, en todos los años que he vivido contigo siempre has sido muy obvio, cuando estas en tu cuarto, cuando no hay nadie siempre e por que piensas en ella- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hermano

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto extrañado de que su hermana supiera tanto

-Bien lo diré, un día llegue sin hacer ruido y me acerque a tu habitación para avisarte que ya había llegado, y repetías el nombre de Serena mientras te disculpabas, luego repetí eso durante un par de días y resultó lo mismo – dijo sacando las cosas para la comida mientras su hermano se quedaba casi petrificado por lo que había escuchado – vamos Darien no te avergüences soy tu hermana tranquilo- dijo al ver el nerviosismo de su hermano

-No lo puedo creer tu lo sabes todo – dijo sorprendido

-No, no lo se todo, si lo supiera no sufriría tanto , o tal ves sufriría más, no lose- dijo en tono un tanto ingenuo - pero no es que lo sepa como por obra de magia, lo averiguo, y casi todo es por accidente- se queda pensando mientras rebana una zanahoria – y a veces esos accidentes me destrozan la vida – dijo en tono triste, recordando aquella ves que por su curiosidad vio aquella escena entre su prima y su prometido, que la hizo cambiar para siempre

-Unako… tranquila, eso ya paso no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo hermanita mía – dijo observando a su hermana dándole ánimos, para luego acercarse y darle un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió soltándose en llanto, era tan raro verla llorar que no pudo decir nada sólo estar hay y apoyarla en silencio

Al día siguiente Darien fue a Crow dispuesto a encontrar a Serena ese día, además podía hablar con Andrew

-Amigo ¿no tenías que trabajar hoy? - pregunto Andrew extrañado de verlo hay tan campante

-No empiezo dentro de 3 semanas ayer sólo fui a hacer papeleo- dijo sin quitar la vista de la puerta el pelinegro

-Sabes ella llega dentro de unos 15 minutos, sale de clases antes que las demás así que viene a esperarlas – dijo Andrew para tranquilizar a su amigo que se veía tan ansioso

-En serio, entonces ya no debe tardar- dijo un poco menos ansioso Darien

Así pasaron los minutos , Darien hablaba con Andrew reían y platicaban sobre sus vidas cuando se oyó sonar la campana de la puerta dejando ver en la entrada a una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes peinada curiosamente con dos colitas

-Hola Andrew- dijo saludando a su amigo con alegría

-Hola Serena- dijo Andrew correspondiendo el saludo

Darien quedo paralizado por la alegría al escuchar la voz de la rubia y se puso de pie dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a la rubia

-Darien..- susurro la rubia sorprendida al verlo

-Serena… yo quiero – dijo sin poder continuar por que la chica salió huyendo del lugar seguída por el obviamente, esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarla huir

Bn y así termina este cap, hasta ahi llego mi inspiracion el día de hoy y en este cap, queria dejarlo un tanto en suspenso (y por k no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa) pero les prometo k para la prox semana ya subi el cap 4 se los juro , y muchisimas gracias apra lo k me dejaron revs. la vdd me alentaron a continuar pensaba dejarlo hasta el cap 2 y ya pero me alentaron muchas grax, bn ahora si termine este cap exactamente a las 11:15 y ahora son las 11:34 asi k yo creo k ya me voy a dormir haber k se me ocurre para le siguiente cap bn se cuidan chaitooooooooo

Att May (Serena)

PD dejen Reviews pliiis o no le sigo ¬¬ jajajajajajajaja es en serio ¬_¬


	4. Te quiero pero

Cap4. Te quiero pero…

Serena había corrido hasta llegar a una banca frente a un lago, justamente aquella banca en donde su corazón se había roto, y tal ves hay sería reconstruido, pero no sería tan sencillo.

Serena decidió sentarse hay, pensó que ya había perdido a Darien al dar tantas vueltas, cual fue su sorpresa que al sentarse, Darien apareció detrás de ella

-Serena ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo en un tono casi de suplica, Serena quedo paralizada, pero sabía que lo mejor era no ser terca y escuchar lo que el quería decir

-si esta bien- dijo haciéndose para un lado de la banca, con esto dándole una señal indirecta a Darien para que se sentara, señal la cual el capto de inmediato y se sentó junto a ella

-Serena, yo quiero explicarte el por que me fui, y lo arrepentido que me siento por haberlo hecho de esta manera – comenzó Darien en tono triste, y así le explico lo que había sucedido con su padre, y la presión de los padres de el pro que se fuera a Francia, también le contó lo que vivió en Francia, no omitió detalles , excepto que no hablo de su hermana pues el sabía que Serena tenía algo que ver con el ex novio de su hermana, no sabía exactamente que pero algo había entre ellos, es por eso que omitió todo lo de su hermana –eso fue lo que pasó – Darien concluyó y dejo sin palabras a Serena, era un relato impresionante , ella no comprendía bien aun el por que Darien no siguió luchando por ella, pero era hasta cierto punto cierto o ¿no?

-Darien… yo… no puedo perdonarte así de fácil tal vez comprendo un poco el miedo que sentiste por la diferencia de edades y pro los problemas que se estaban dando en mi familia, pero pudiste haber luchado, si tu amor era fuerte lo hubieses hecho, es por eso… que no puedo perdonarte, así de fácil, cuando te fuiste sufrí como no tienes idea, y aun lo sigo sufriendo, así que necesito tiempo para poder pensarlo… pero es definitivo en estos momentos no estoy lista para perdonarte, por favor déjame en paz para poder acomodar mis ideas- la rubia se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Darien alejándose poco a poco, Darien no la siguió, después de esas palabras el quedo paralizado no sabía que hacer, las palabras de Serena retumban en su cabeza cuando reacciono era muy tarde ella ya estaba lejos.

La rubia no sabía que hacer pero estaba decidida haría que Darien Chiba, prácticamente le rogara por esos años de amargura que vivo, sabiendo toda la historia de Darien, que se había casado y había tenido una hija ella, pensó que el pelinegro no la pasó tan mal y tal vez era cierto; así que estaba decidida a hacer que Darien casi le suplicara, por que a pesar de que lo amaba con toda su alma, algo en ella se lo impedía, tal vez su orgullo era lo que se lo impedía, y era justo, después de 8 años de sufrimiento unas semanas o hasta meses no serían para Darien como lo que ella vivió o ¿si? Tal vez su idea est6aba errada pero eran sus convicciones y no las iba a ignorar.

En otro lugar no muy lejos Unako estaba caminando viendo hacia la nada cuando tropieza con Serena

-auch- exclamo la rubia

-disculpa fue mi culpa venia distraída- voltea a ver a la rubia- vaya Serena al parecer nuestro destino es encontrarnos de esta manera ¿no crees?- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole

-Eso parece- piensa- _pero que mujer tan bella pero me recuerda mucho a alguien que curioso- ____le sonríe a la pelinegra_

___-__Que chica tan linda, mirándola bien comprendo por que mi hermano se enamoro de ella____- pensó la pelinegra- y dime Serena ¿Qué hacías por aquí?- pregunto Unako_

___-Pues… sólo vine a ver a alguien pero no fue muy grato verlo- dijo un tanto desanimada_

___-__Te lo dije Darien no debías ser tan precipitado____- pensó – Ya veo, bien que te parece si te invito un helado, para que te quites ese mal sabor de boca – dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole_

___-Te lo agradezco Unako, pero… ahora prefiero estar sola, pero muchas gracias de todos modos – dijo sonriéndole_

___-Muy bien, pero mi oferta seguirá en pie, espero que algún día platiquemos un buen rato- dijo sonriendo aun_

___-Si claro, cuando quieras- dijo la rubia_

___-¿Qué te parece mañana? – dijo inmediatamente la pelinegra_

___-Si claro, a las ¿3? – pregunto la rubia_

___-Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate, chao – dijo la pelinegra mientras continuaba su camino, Serena no le quitaba la vista de encima, pareciera que una luz la alumbraba, como si escuchando su voz escuchara la de una hermana, y eso la reconfortaba_

___-Pero que mujer tan bella y amable, me alegrare mucho si llego a ser una buena amiga suya- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa_

___-Vaya no puedo creer que Darien haya sido tan tonto, es una buena chica, por que no lucho, ese niño, no puedo creerlo- dijo mientras caminaba por el parque_

En otro lugar del parque se encontraba un joven muy guapo el cual se encontraba lleno de melancolía, por sus torpezas del pasado.

¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarte? Fui un idiota y lose, ese beso no fue intencional, pero ella piensa que si, y eso no lo puedo soportar- decía mientras cerraba sus puños con ira, mientras dirigía su mirada a otra parte, logro ver a la pelinegra, a la que le había entregado su corazón –Unako… - el joven corrió hacia ella, y al acercarse sintió como su corazón latía muy rápido, esa hermosa joven de la que estaba locamente enamorado desde que eran niños, la joven con la que creció, a la que amo, con la que se casaría la que huyó de el, y la que estaba dispuesto a recuperar, esa era ella –Unako… - al oir que la llamaban la joven volteo, y al verlo quiso correr pero el la detuvo – espera por favor –

-No suéltame, no quiero hablar contigo, déjame te lo ruego – dijo con tristeza, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, mientras forcejeaba

-No te dejare irte, no ahora no, ya te perdí una vez por culpa de la estupidez de tu prima, y la mía por dejarte ir- dijo el joven sin soltarle la mano, y al escuchar eso Unako dejo de forcejear

-¿La de mi prima? – dijo confundida

-Si así es, ella me besó, y no pude evitarlo, me sometió, si te hubieses quedado 1 minuto mas hubieses visto, como la empujaba, y gritaba – dijo en tono triste

-Pero… yo… vi que tu no te estabas resistiendo – dijo confundida

-¿Es que en verdad crees que te engañaría? Tu fuiste mi único amor siempre, la mujer a la cual ame mas que a mi vida, y la que sigo amando- dijo viéndola a los ojos con decisión

-Tom… - la lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro – fui una tonta, fue mi culpa, por mal interpretar ese beso te perdí, durante todos estos años, soy una idiota- dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra, y después sintió el abrazo de Tom, ese abrazo que tanta falta le hizo durante tantos años

-Tranquila, el tonto fui yo, por no ir por ti, yo todo el tiempo supe donde estabas, y no me atreví a ir por ti, fui un tonto- dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza

-Entonces ambos fuimos unos tontos – dijo sonriéndole aun con algunas lagrimas, el le sonrió amablemente y seco sus lagrimas

-Unako… ¿Crees que podamos empezar de nuevo? – dijo algo nervioso

-A mi me parece lo correcto- dijo sonriéndole, a lo que el respondió, tomando con calidez su rostro mientras se acercaba y le daba un besó ella, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el, y el puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, su amor había renacido y eso los hacia felices

Mientras Serena doblaba la esquina para llegar a su casa, logro ver una silueta muy familiar frente a la puerta de su casa

-Seiya… - dijo la rubia corriendo para luego lanzarse hacia el chico

-Hola bombón – dijo el joven abrazándola

-No me imagine que fueras a estar aquí ¿cuando llegaste? – pregunto la rubia

-Hace unas horas y quise venir a verte, ahora mismo iba a tocar el timbre- expreso el joven

-Bien pues entra- dijo la rubia separándose de el y conduciéndolo adentro de la casa

-Hola Seiya cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el señor Tsukino al ver entrar al joven

-Bienvenido Seiya es un gusto que estés aquí – dijo la Señora Tsukino para luego ir por unas tazas de té

-Me alegra verlo señores Tsukino, ¿Cómo han estado – pregunto el joven desde la entrada de la sala

-Pues bien Seiya, pero siéntate vamos estas en tu casa – dijo el señor Tsukino, Seiya entro y se sentó seguido de Serena quien fue a ayudarle a su madre

-Y ¿Cómo les fue en Francia Seiya? – preguntaba el señor

-Pues muy bien, aun que a Yaten se le ocurrió montar un escándalo, y después de el acoso constante de los medios, decidimos venir a Japón por un buen rato, mientras todo se calma haya – dijo Seiya recordando, el acoso de los medios y las fans

-Ya veo, si creo que leí algo sobre eso, según se tubo un lio amoroso con como se llamaba esta chica – dijo Kenji intentando recordar el nombre

-Unako Fontang, aun que su nombre ahora debe ser Unako Chiba, hasta donde tengo entendido – dijo Seiya recordándole el nombre al señor

-¿Chiba? No sabes quienes son sus padres- pregunto Kenji algo preocupado

-No Unako no hablaba mucho de su vida personal, lo que se es que tiene un hermano, una sobrina y estuvo casada 3 veces – dijo Seiya

-Ya veo, creo que no es la misma que yo pienso – dijo aliviado

-Ya veo, la verdad es que es una gran chica, pero Yaten se paso de la raya, el la engaño de una forma muy obvia, ya que fue con una amiga de Unako, la verdad es que el la quería mucho, y creo que ella a el pero Yaten se paso, y regresamos también por que el quiere buscarla – dijo Seiya agobiado recordando, la noche que su hermano regreso destrozado

_******** Flash Back ********_

_Vemos como en un lujoso apartamento entra el peliblanco con una gran cara de tristeza_

_-Oye ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que viste un muerto- decía el pelinegro viendo a su hermano_

_-Seiya… me dejo- expresó tristemente Yaten_

_-Te lo dije ella no te iba a soportar una traición, y fue con una de sus amigas, Yaten ¿creíste de verdad que no se daría cuenta? – dijo Seiya regañando a su hermano_

_-Es que… yo no quería sólo pasó – dijo el ojiverde_

_-Y ¿Le dijiste eso? – preguntó Seiya_

_-Pues si, tu ¿me hubieses gritado enfrente de todos sólo por decirte eso?- preguntaba tristemente Yaten_

_-No… yo te hubiera dejado sin dientes en verdad que eres un idiota- dijo dejando a su hermano sólo_

_******** Fin del Flash Back ********_

-Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo – dijo el Señor Tsukino riendo un poco junto con Seiya

-Si lose, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, pero ella fue más educada y sólo grito un poco, lo malo es que su reputación quedo afectada – dijo Seiya pensando en el futuro laboral de Unako

-Pues, no creo que se deje vencer tan fácilmente, bueno según lo que me dices es alguien luchadora, así que no se dejara vencer por un escándalo – expreso Kenji

-Pues creo que tiene mucha razón señor – le dijo Seiya

-Ya esta listo – dijo Serena entrando con una bandeja con una tetera y tazas, seguida de su madre que traía una charola con un pastel - ¿Cuántas de azúcar Seiya? – pregunto la rubia

-2 Bombón, gracias – dijo Seiya sin quitarle la vista de encima a Serena

-Aquí tienes Seiya – dijo dándole la taza de té

Y así paso la tarde, entre bromas y risas, era obvio que Seiya agradaba mucho a los padres de Serena, desde que conocieron a Seiya ellos habían querido que este se convirtiera en el novio de su hija, pero el no se le había declarado, aun que ganas no le faltaba, el sabía varias cosas sobre el pasado de Serena, pero no era suficiente ya que ella omitía todo dato sobre Darien quien era la razón por la que ella no quería otra relación, es por esto que Seiya prefirió seguir siendo su amigo a declarársele y ser rechazado, ya que esto haría que su amistad no volviese a ser la misma, por lo menos para el. Así llegó la noche y Seiya se tenía que ir, se despidió de los Señores Tsukino, y fue acompañado por Serena a la calle.

-Me alegro mucho verte Seiya – dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia

-A mi también me alegro verte bombón – dijo sonriéndole – Este… Serena tengo que decirte algo – dijo un poco nervioso Seiya

-¿Qué sucede Seiya? – pregunto la rubia algo confundida

-Bombón yo… - miro el rostro de la chica que lo miraba con una gran dulzura – Siempre he estado enamorado de ti – dijo rápidamente lleno de nerviosismo. Esto dejo petrificada a Serena y a la vez confundida no sabía que decirle


	5. Cap5 ¿Puedo volver a iniciar?

Cap.5 ¿Puedo volver a iniciar?

-Bombón yo… - miro el rostro de la chica que lo miraba con una gran dulzura – Siempre he estado enamorado de ti – dijo rápidamente lleno de nerviosismo. Esto dejo petrificada a Serena y a la vez confundida no sabía que decirle, ella no tenía ese mismo sentimiento o ¿si? A Seiya siempre lo había visto como su mejor amigo desde que lo conoció, pero ¿podía convertirse en algo más? La rubia estaba totalmente confundida no sabía si contestar, correr gritar, o que hacer, Seiya notó inmediatamente esto y sonrió gentilmente –No espero que me respondas en estos momentos sobre tus sentimientos bombón, yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar, puedes estar segura de que yo sabré esperar y respetar tu decisión – dijo aun sosteniendo aquella cautivadora sonrisa –bueno bombón me tengo que ir nos veremos luego – fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció Seiya antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar tranquilamente hacía la esquina sin voltear, no había duda que en cierto punto el silencio de la rubia lo había herido. Por su parte Serena camino como zombi hasta su habitación cosa que nadie notó, se recostó en su cama a meditar sobre lo ocurrido no sabía lo que sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba confundida, aturdida, mareada, eran una serie de sensaciones que no sabía controlar; primero estaba aquel tormentoso reencuentro que tuvo esa tarde con Darien, y ahora la declaración de Seiya, ambas cosas acaparaban totalmente su mente.

Darien había sido sin lugar a dudas el primer hombre al que había amado pero ¿Seguía amándolo? La respuesta no estaba muy clara en su mente pues si ya no lo amaba ¿Por qué había tenido aquella reacción cuando lo vio?, y después estaba Seiya un amigo fiel el cual la había ayudado a superar en cierto modo su trauma y la había sacado casi pro completo de aquellos enfermizos pensamientos que la habían agobiado hasta hacía unos años y que ahora regresaban con más fuerza, y gracias a Seiya ahora no sólo eran los pensamientos hacía Darien los que la hacían sentirse confundida, ahora también estaba aquella declaración tan ¿Espontanea? No estaba segura si de verdad estaba sorprendida por esa declaración dentro de ella había algo que le decía que la había esperado desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Mina se lo había dicho alguna vez pero como siempre la tomo de broma; aun que también era cierto que Mina tenía una sorprendente habilidad para saber si una persona estaba enamorada.

-Demonios esto es demasiado para una sola persona- expresó quejándose de su suerte –el destino tiene algo en contra mía, justo cuando comenzare con mis practicas profesionales me tienen que invadir estos pensamientos- dijo para luego colocarse una almohada sobre el rostro para mitigar un grito ahogado –en fin lo mejor será no pensar en esto… pro el momento- al terminar con la frase la chica se dejo llevar por los dulces brazos de Morfeo quedando totalmente dormida

Mientras en un lujos departamento en otro lugar de la ciudad…

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!- gritó en tono molesto cierta pelinegra que no se encontraba muy feliz al recibir una noticia como esa

-Como lo oyó señorita Chiba mañana debe comenzar su trabajo nos es urgente la presencia de una abogada con experiencia como usted para ayudar a una practicante que vendrá mañana- decía una voz femenina que se encontraba ya intimidada por el tono molesto de la joven Chiba

-Bien, bien si no hay de otra estaré hay mañana a las 10 – expresaba Unako rendida ante las exigencias de su nuevo empleo, pro que aun que era una prestigiosa abagada y le habían ofrecido un puesto con un buen salario y prestaciones, aun estaba bajo las ordenes del presidente del bufete

-Esta bien señorita gracias, nos veremos mañana- dijo la voz femenina en un tono un tanto triunfal, ya que sabía muy bien de la reputación inflexible de la pelinegra, así colgó y seguida de esta la pelinegra que a su ves soltaba un gran suspiro

-Yo esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo para relajarme TTˆTT, ni hablar mañana a trabajar – con un paso lleno de desgano camina hacía el pasillo entrando en su habitación, para tirarse en su cama llena de cansancio – y ahora también una practicante, creo que estas serán unas semanas bastante difíciles, me pregunto como será…- así se quedó pensando hasta entrar en un profundo sueño.

Y en la habitación del frente se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros el cual estaba recluido en sus pensamientos, las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde Serena aun retumbaban en su cabeza y lo hacían sentir de lo peor, la rubia estaba llena de razón nunca había pensando afondo en el dolor que le había ocasionado a su linda niña, bueno ya no era suya pero no se rendiría no le importaba como pero lograría que Serena lo perdonara así le costara la vida, instintivamente coloco su mano derecha sobre su frente y continuó cavilando en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando como dormí tanto, mi primer día de practicas y me tenía que quedar dormida ya son las 10, me van a matar TT-TT- se reprochaba la joven rubia mientras corría a toda velocidad al edificio donde se encontraba el bufete en el que trabajaría

En una lujosa oficina llena de decorados muy sutiles pero sin embargo elegantes, de un hermoso color azul cielo, que hacían que se sintiese un aire muy familiar, había cuadros pintados a mano que sin duda se veían costosos, al entrar por las puertas de madera lo primero que se veía era un enorme escritorio de roble y detrás de el una silla de piel color negro encima del escritorio había varios papeles y una placa que tenia escrito en letras doradas Unako Chiba, junto al escritorio en ambos lados había colocadas en el suelo dos macetas con plantas decorativas y detrás de la silla un enorme librero que tenia dos extensiones hacia los lados el ambiente dentro era tranquilo pero a la ves bastante serio. Sin aviso alguno una joven de hermosa figura y cabellos negros entro y de inmediato tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Presionando en botón del intercomunicador (N/A: no se si se llamen así pero para mi es intercomunicador O) le hablo a su secretaria.

-Naomi, ¿Aun no llega la practicante?- preguntó en un tono serio muy común en ella cuando trabajaba

-No señorita, aun no llega- contestó la secretaria en tono cortes

-Bien tan sólo llegue hazla pasar de inmediato ¿entendido?-

-Claro señorita, ¿Se le ofrece algo más? –

-No por el momento es todo gracias – quito su dedo del botón y paso su mirada a lso papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio, eran de varios asuntos que debía atender, bueno ella y la practicante, mayormente la segunda pues era la mejor manera para que aprendiera como se debían llevar esta clase de asuntos. Sin más la joven soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez, tan sólo el pensar en que tendría que enseñar a alguien, o peor aun a alguien incompetente, su cabeza le estaba doliendo del sólo pensarlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Y una joven de cabellos castaños cortos y unos enormes ojos cafeses se asomo por la puerta abierta

-Señorita, la practicante ha llegado – dijo en tono un tanto tímido pues la mirada de Unako era fría y penetrante y la estaba viendo fijamente

-Esta bien hazla pasar ahora por favor – dijo con el mismo tono que hace un rato había utilizado

Al dar esta orden la secretaria desapareció haciendo pasar a una joven de estatura media esbelta de tez pálida y hermosos cabellos dorados que estaban acomodados en dos colitas que la hacían ver como una niña, esta joven estaba vestida con unos jeans negros zapatillas del mismo color una blusa igualmente negra y un saco blanco que le hacía ver elegante.

-Vamos niña pasa de una ves – dijo Unako la cual no la volteaba a ver aun pues estaba leyendo una sentencia de un asunto que estaban por llevar

-Si, gracias – dijo entrando a la oficina

-Cierra la puerta al entrar por favor –

-Claro- dijo tras entrar totalmente cerro la puerta

-Bien las reglas son las siguientes – dijo volteando a verla por fin - ¿Serena? – dijo mirando sorprendida a la rubia que tenía enfrente

*********************************************************************************************************************

Lalihoooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Bien se k no tengo excusas fueron casi... bno muchos meses sin actualizar pero la inspiracion se fue me decomisaron mi compu en fin hace una semana la recupere pero tuve mcuhas tareas y desde ayer me puse a escribir este cap k espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado, si ya no kiren leer comprendere o sino dejan revs tmb lo entendere TT^TT mil disculpas prometo actualizar mas seguido lo juro por lo menso cada dos semanas pero entiendanme tengo mi exa de admision a 3 semanas estoy bajo mucha presion waaaaa bno mejor contestare sus lindos revs k la vdd cuando los lei me senti super genial aki voy Jojojo:

**little angel witch**: Dios tengo una fan OwO muchas gracias por tu rev espero que este capitulo te guste, Dios creo k me subiste el ego cuando lei tu rev xDDDDD a mi todo me sube el ego pero en fin, muchas gracias O y t paso una noticia estoy por sacar un fic de gravitation ultimamente estoy muy traumada con el yaoi y espero k lo leeas y me des tu opinion... o sigo sin creerlo tengo una fan O xDDD

Milenia Angels: Seeee ya se la puse dificil a Darien jajajaja pero ps haber como le va con esto muhahahaha nose ni como le seguire pero juro k habra pelea jajajaja mcuhas gracias por tu rev ^-^

isa1181: Neee ogontoni arigatoooooooo por tus revs y si aki habra pelea ya veras y Serena le esperan grandes desiciones pero cuando deje de estar toda indesisa Jojojo

julimoon: Ps intentare no hacerlo sufrir mucho pero no prometo nada juju

Cherrie SA: Hay muchas gracias por tus revs la vdd creo k eres de las que han estado mas al pendiente de esta historia gracias, epro te diere ni yo misma se que voy a hacer con Seiya jejeje pero algo se me ocurrira para que no la pase mal y nose kede solito, a lo mejor y me lo kedo yo o no se jajaja

marya114: Ps al final si le segui espero t gsute este cap y sigue dejando tus revas O

Lady Tortoise: Graciaaaaaaaaassssss!!!! si esto se va a poner muy muy bueno y pues aun k aun me falta estructurar unas cosas ten por seguro k habra algo mas Jojojojo

Sandy 31: Gracias por leer espero k este cap te guste y si yo creo k para leer este fic y luego con el summary k le puse ps la vdd es de pensarsela pero ojala k t guste este cap tmb ^-^

Vale ps hay tan las respuestas el fic de gravitation por si algunas se lo preguntaban y hay mas amantes del yaoi leyendo esto, espero subirlo esta semana aun k no prometo nada .-. vale ps mi voyyy cuidense y dejen revsss!!!!! mil besitos y abracitos

Att

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi The Princess Of The Dark Moon (Jojojo si ya cambie de seudonimo Jojojo)


End file.
